M Y S T I C A L
by Flygon Glyder
Summary: -AU gijinka- In the land I live in, it's basically a mystical land. The plants here are mystical, there are mystical beings here, my best friend is a mystical being, but the most mystical of all is how I fell in love with him. [MetaxOC]


_Another story from yours truly. Oh, well, I was just getting bored, because even though I WAS on a roll with Sinister, it's gotten a bit boring for me, so I'm writing this so I'll be refreshed for it again._

_So... yeah. A shitload of OCs, don't forget!_

* * *

I stood at the river, washing the dirt off of my feet. The river didn't run through a forest, but cut across our village, as the main water source for us. I sighed as I stood up, blowing my messy, white hair away from my face. It was so long. But then again, I never had the money to cut it.

My best friend—and only friend—Gamuza stood behind me. She was a centaur. Well, not really, because she's half-chamois, not half-horse, but there's not much difference.

And... well, I'm just a human, nothing special.

"The prince is coming," Gamuza said, tapping the ground somewhat hesitantly.

"He is?" I turned to Gamuza. "Oh. Well."

"He wants to find the best farm," she continued, scraping the soil with her hooves.

"Don't even _bother_, Gam." My family ran a tiny farm. The prince had occasionally came out to see with was the nicest farm around, and each time Gamuza would bug me to work harder. _I_ couldn't be bothered. It was already hard enough growing one stupid carrot. How was I supposed to grow a dozen at a time?

"You should still try," Gamuza insisted, bending down to peer at me. Since she's a centaur, she's pretty tall. Definitely taller when I'm squatting. "You never know. Besides, you never—"

"Shut," I muttered, standing up shakily. "I don't _care_ if he doesn't even _glance_ at our farm. Who needs a stupid prince? Probably gazillion times uglier than an ogre." I threw myself on top of Gamuza. She had become pretty much my quick transportation.

Gamuza adjusted her shirt slightly, before cantering off towards the houses again. I sighed, seeing the familiar farm come into view. The crops weren't withering, surprisingly.

As you might've guessed, we're a very poor village. Only few are rich. And well... there's kind of a rich farm... so definitely the stupid, ugly prince will choose _that_ farm. Gamuza caught my gaze and lowered her eyelids, annoyed. She was probably annoyed at my weak will, but I've always been weak-willed since the start.

There's no point getting your hopes up too high, 'cause when it's crushed, it falls really bad.

"He's there, Shunka."

"Shhh, don't say my name too loud, Gam!"

Gamuza didn't bother to listen to me. She reared, allowing me to have a higher view.

Oh, dear.

I think my breath just stopped.

Midnight blue hair and seemingly golden eyes, the prince was there in all his glory.

I take back what I said about him being ugly.

Everything.

"Still think he's ugly?"

"Shut up, Gam. Just—let—me—see."

I could _feel_ Gamuza smirking. She obediently rose on her hind legs, forelegs striking out. I clutched her long, flowing brown hair, and squinted at the prince. And then I wished I hadn't.

We just made eye contact.

Oh, my, god...

"Gam..."

"Yeah?"

"Gam, get down. Gam, get down _right now_."

Gamuza threw down her forelegs, turning to look at me curiously. I didn't notice. I was busy concentrating on my heart, which was palpitating wildly and I swear it would burst.

Stupid prince, he's going to give me a heart attack!

"Shunka, he's announcing the winning farm."

"Who _cares_?" I demanded hoarsely. "It's one of those stupid rich farms anyway!"

"Shunka."

"Gamuza."

"...You're hopeless."

I thought she would have noticed I didn't care and I was too busy trying to mentally shake myself out of it. I had never, ever seen the prince until now, nor had I ever made _eye contact_. It was classified "to be lucky" to have eye contact with the prince.

It felt _more_ than just eye contact. Like an exchange of emotions.

...My head's gonna blow...

I crushed my knuckles to my face.

_Just what the hell am I thinking?!_

"Shunka?"

"What is it, Gam?"

"Are you okay?"

"No, in fact, I have a headache, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could bring me back to my home immediately." At least I could get home, lie down in my comfortable straw bed, and not have to think about the stupid (but good-looking, I'll admit) prince.

"They're just about to announce the winner, Shunka. Could you wait a minute or two?" Gamuza asked me, touching my forehead. "Hm. You don't have a fever."

I furrowed my brows, then realized Gamuza was pretty excited. I didn't want to rob her of this chance. "I'll be fine," I reassured her. "Let's wait, then."

The centaur smiled.

"The winner is..."

I rubbed my temples in an effort to ease my headache.

"Akiyama Farm."

Wait.

Akiyama.

I'm Akiyama Shunka.

_Are you kidding_?

My headache increased tenfold and I poked Gamuza. "Gam, it hurts."

Gamuza looked at me, eyes wide. "But Shunka, you won, your family _won_! You'll be treated as royalty and you'll be able to live in the castle! This only happens every twelve years, Shunka—"

This is two much for a twelve-year-old. "Gam, just get me home. My parents can tell me."

Oh my god. A gorgeous prince who I had made eye contact with, and now my family won the best farm award shit, and now I'm going to a castle?

Now I don't think my breath stopped. I think my heart's failing me now.

* * *

_So. No particular romance, but this is just the introduction to "why" and all that rubbish. Obviously, the prince is Meta Knight._

_Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review. ;)_


End file.
